Rose~
WHAT TIME IS IT???? FOOD TIME!!! TIME FOR ROSE TO BRING ME FOOOOODDDD 8D 8D -Corey WHEN DID I BECOME DA FOOD BRINGER :OOOO XDDDD ~Rose I JUST MADE YOU ONE NOW GET ME SOME FOOOOOODDDDD >:( >:( XDDDD -Corey Hey. Hey you. Hey straaanger. Lol, heyo! Welcome to this page that will take me forever to edit cause my computer is slow 8D About Me *I love Youtuber Domics! HE IS MY LIFE OMFG XD He's super funny. *I'm crazy and random 8D *I'm bipolar *I love horror games (Fatal Frame to be exact!) *I love R5 *RIKER LYNCH IS PERFECT. *I love Ragestache. *If I could spend everyday on here, I would. *My fave R5 song is One Last Dance :) *I have mental issues 8D *I'm starting to like Ariana Grande. *My favorite singer is Bridgit Mendler. *I'm bored, weeee. *I'm scared of the dark :O *I'm suicidal. *STILL BORED DINKS XD *I'm an admin dinks B) *I realized what the word dink means. *I'm so sorry o.o *I love saying "la de da de da". *I love Zendaya *.* *Dove Cameron is so pretty! *DAT'S IT XD Paragraph That Is Not Needed I cnduo't bvleiee taht I culod aulaclty uesdtannrd waht I was rdnaieg. Unisg the icndeblire pweor of the hmuan mnid, aocdcrnig to rseecrah at Cmabrigde Uinervtisy, it dseno't mttaer in waht oderr the lterets in a wrod are, the olny irpoamtnt tihng is taht the frsit and lsat ltteer be in the rhgit pclae. The rset can be a taotl mses and you can sitll raed it whoutit a pboerlm. Tihs is bucseae the huamn mnid deos not raed ervey ltteer by istlef, but the wrod as a wlohe. Aaznmig, huh? Yaeh and I awlyas tghhuot slelinpg was ipmorantt! See if yuor fdreins can raed tihs too. Try and read B). FRIENDS/BEST FRIENDS FRIENDS: FRIENDS: Will comfort you when he rejects you. BEST FRIENDS: Will go up and ask him, "It's because you're gay, isn't it?" FRIENDS: Will be there for you when he breaks up with you. BEST FRIENDS: Will call him up and whisper, "Seven days..." FRIENDS: Helps you up when you fall. BEST FRIENDS: Keep on walking saying, "Walk much, dumb ass?" FRIENDS: Helps you find your prince. BEST FRIENDS: Kidnaps him and brings him to you. FRIENDS: Will ask you if you're okay when you're crying. BEST FRIENDS: Will laugh at you and say, "Ha Ha, Loser!" FRIENDS: Will offer you a soda. BEST FRIENDS: Will dump theirs on you. FRIENDS: Gives you their umbrella in the rain. BEST FRIENDS: Takes yours and says, "Run - beep - run!" FRIENDS: Will help you move. BEST FRIENDS: Will help you move the bodies. FRIENDS: Will bail you out of jail. BEST FRIENDS: Would be in the room next to you saying, "That was awesome! Let's do it again!" FRIENDS: Never ask for anything to eat or drink. BEST FRIENDS: Helps themselves and are the reason why you have no food. FRIENDS: Call your parents by Mr. and Mrs. and Grandpa, by Grandpa. BEST FRIENDS: Call your parents DAD and MOM and Grandpa, GRAMPS! FRIENDS: Would bail you out of jail. BEST FRIENDS: Would be sitting next to you sayin "DAMN!" we messed up! RIENDS: Have never seen you cry. BEST FRIENDS: Wont tell everyone else you cried...just laugh about it with you in private when your not down anymore. FRIENDS: Asks you to write down your number. BEST FRIENDS: Has you on speed dial. FRIENDS: Borrows your stuff for a few days then gives it back. BEST FRIENDS: Loses your stuff and tells you, "My bad...here's a tissue." FRIENDS: Only know a few things about you. BEST FRIENDS: Could write a very embarrassing biography on your life story... FRIENDS: Will leave you behind if that is what the crowd is doing. BEST FRIENDS: Will kick the whole crowds ass that left you. FRIENDS: Would knock on your front door. BEST FRIENDS: Walk right in and say "I'M HOME." FRIENDS: You have to tell them not to tell anyone. BEST FRIENDS: Already know not to tell. FRIENDS: Are only through high school/college. (aka: drinking buddies) BEST FRIENDS: Are for life. FRIENDS: Will be there to take your drink away from you when they think you've had enough. BEST FRIENDS: Will look at you stumbling all over the place & say "dude drink the rest of that ! You know we don't waste! FRIENDS: Would read ignore this. BEST FRIENDS: Will repost this s**t! Gallery FB56146D-684B-4569-A318-D8409BEE9E2C.JPG 665B2015-86B9-45CE-8110-FA2A8FB95177.JPG 00EEED7C-27D4-40F3-8315-6885F9C63414.JPG 1538413E-4FBE-41ED-9438-6BCF10CB9AFC.JPG DE464521-DF9F-44B5-B8D7-483A74226E0D.JPG 5A487DC4-A92C-4D9B-8564-C9599FB16B63.JPG AFF622FC-4089-4AC0-B25F-FF97197CBBE5.JPG A7019171-1782-4B1D-981A-7D9BA86960C8.JPG 5543758F-AD35-4D0E-8A8A-F8186B68E658.JPG 120E6118-58EB-430B-B43D-D301CD51AA7A.JPG 2569A247-E42A-47C4-AB6B-2220EF85737A.JPG A69D9EF4-A35A-4AB0-9EE1-1474386C6DC8.JPG 4C081BA7-C700-4A83-A95D-9ADE62288A48.JPG C9DDF6B7-EDC1-4510-943E-76E2A923AE28.JPG F89ACA15-30A0-430C-BC41-115F0F4B2F57.JPG 9C3C9C47-792A-46F8-AA13-3E4A098D8D07.JPG 550142B8-D698-43EB-835A-C7E801872BD5.JPG 439EEFBE-2810-4A09-B350-A2AF5A0E3EE5.JPG D3D23C63-EE73-4920-B3D9-EFDDDD39D306.JPG AF836065-E3FA-4EAE-9A61-344DB67CF77D.JPG 2FEEC18E-103D-4C52-BAA1-18D679E9C50B.JPG 8085D1F1-E2FE-4B5A-8230-A5C95D48D520.JPG Category:RANDOM! Category:Awsome Category:YOU Category:Users Category:Us! Category:Epic Category:Pictures Category:People Category:Peeps Category:Rad Category:Radical Category:Epical Category:Registered Users Category:BloodyRose11 Category:Rose Category:User Pages Category:Gallery Category:Picture Category:Images Category:Awesome Category:Awesomeness Category:Awesomesauce Category:Cool Category:You Category:Us Category:Pages Category:Da Best! Category:So AWESOME Category:Our People Category:Random! Category:Radical! Category:Friends Category:Da Best Category:EPICNESS